


Gabriel Vaughn x Reader - Loud Like Love (Request)

by JaneWeller



Category: Intelligence (US TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Lost series references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneWeller/pseuds/JaneWeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Gabriel's partner and his bodyguard after Riley left. You were flying back home when your plane crashed on uninhabitated island. There's no electricity, no phones, no satellites. You both stuck there all alone. What will happen if you mix tropical island with two people that are attracted to each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel Vaughn x Reader - Loud Like Love (Request)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a LEMON one. If you don't like it, DO NOT read it.

 

    It was a very hot day and there wasn’t a single cloud on the perfectly blue sky. You glanced at the plane wreck on the other side of the beach. It was a reminder that you were stuck on this godforsaken island. It was also remembrance of those who died in the crash. You had to dig graves to bury the bodies of the crew.     

    You sighed and took off your t-shirt and shorts. Your skin was excessively hot from the sun and you wanted to cool yourself a bit.     

    “Nice panties.”     

    Without thinking twice, you threw your shirt and shorts into Gabriel’s face.     

    “Ouch!” he exclaimed, pretending to be hurt but his wide smile ruined everything. “You are so brutal, (Name).”     

    You just rolled your eyes and run towards the water, enjoying its chillness. It was until you felt strong arms sneaking around you.     

    “Gabriel, let me go,” you said slowly.     

    His only reaction was to tighten the embrace, making you to lean on his bare chest. It was something disturbing, something you didn’t want to happen because of your line of work.     

    Gabriel and you had known each other for a couple of months now. Lillian Strand herself offered you this job. She was the director of the United States Cyber Command. Every woman employed by the intelligence agencies wanted to be like her. Strand was the most powerful woman who worked for the United States government.     

    Your task was to protect Gabriel and the chip implanted into his brain. You were his personal bodyguard, but also a CyberCom Special Agent. He wasn’t too keen to cooperate with you and you knew that the agent that worked with him before you quitted after two days. Riley Neal was working for the Secret Service and you knew her because you were working there too. However, you were extremely tired of doing the same stuff all the time. Before being recruited to the Secret Service, you were working for the CIA as a field agent. After being betrayed by your partner and held captive for weeks, you decided to leave and try to get a job in the Secret Service. You thought it would be safer but what you didn’t know was that it was boring as hell. It was the reason why you were so eager to take the job that Lillian offered you. You heard from Riley than Vaughn is unpredictable, which was another argument for taking this job.     

    The beginning was harsh but after a few weeks, you became a well-knit team. Now, a little bit over six months you were quite good friends. Well, he thought about you as a friend while you developed some stronger feelings towards Gabriel. To be honest you had a crush on him. You didn’t see that coming. Just one day it struck you like a lightning bolt. It took some time to get used to hiding your true feelings towards him. However, his hands on your bare stomach and his naked chest touching your back weren’t helpful in keeping your true feelings secret.     

    “These tides are too big for you, sweetheart.”     

    “Oh really?” you asked and then you tripped him.     

    Instead of letting you go, his embrace just tightened and you both fell under the water. When you came to the surface, you needed a moment to calm yourself because the view of Gabriel half-naked and all wet made your heart to skip more than just one beat.     

    “Are you crazy?!”     

    “Come on! It’s just some fun,” he said, grinning.     

    You truly hated when he was smiling like that. His dimples made you all gooey, soft, and unable to think straight.     

    “Drowning is not a part of having some fun, Gabriel.”     

    He pouted for a second before he splashed water on you and when you glared at him, he did it again.     

    “That means war,” you said, starting to splash water on him.     

    Half an hour later you were both lying on the beach in the shadow of a few palms, waiting for your clothes and skin to dry. It was your twenty-fifth day on this island and they still didn’t find you. All you knew was that during the thunderstorm your plane changed the route. Crashing down on this island was pure luck. Unfortunately, all the electronic devices on the plane fried after the plane hit the ground. Gabriel’s chip didn’t work because there were no satellites or anything connected to the Internet. You and he were only survivors. After two weeks when you were trying to call for help or to find a way out from the island, you gave up. You made the huge SOS inscription on the beach and prepared wood for a bonfire in case of running out of signal flares.     

    “I’m starting to feel that this is the real-life version of the Lost series,” you said, rolling onto stomach.     

    “So, which characters are we supposed to be?” Gabriel asked, looking at you.     

    “Um… I think you could be James Ford,” you answered with a sly smile on your lips.     

    “You mean Sawyer? I’m not the conman type,” he protested, clearly amused.     

    You chuckled, thinking how good he would look with longer hair. He would be a perfect Sawyer then and a much hotter one.     

    “But you have a strong sense of justice like him. And which character could I be?”     

    “Kate Austin,” he answered immediately.     

    “Seriously? Why?” you asked, clearly curious about his response.     

    “Well, you both are strong and independent women. You know how to use guns. And you look amazing in a bikini.”     

    You blushed fiercely. It wasn’t something that you expected to hear from him. When you followed his gaze, you noticed that he was checking you out. Your eyes went wide. That was something you didn’t expect from him. Yes, he was a ladies’ man even if he didn’t know about that. All he needed to do was to smile and every woman married or not, would want him, you included. Earlier you had some time only for yourself when you were able to gain some emotional tolerance for his charm. Here, on this damn island, you were with him all day and night long. It was hard not to take advantage of the situation you were in.     

    “Flatterer,” you decided to turn it into a joke. “But you won’t avoid cooking a dinner today, it’s your turn.”     

    “Smart and cruel,” he said, smiling.     

    “You forget to add that I save your butt more times than you are able to count, pretty boy,” you teased with him before you got on your feet and started to put your clothes back. “I’ll go and hunt some fruits for dessert. Don’t burn the beach,” you said jokingly and winked at him.     

    After taking a bag, knife, water bottle and several empty bottles, you headed into the jungle. You had enough time to explore some parts of the island, so you knew where to find fruits like mangos or papayas and of course bananas. It was nice to be among the trees and bushes, far away from the burning sun.     

    You decided to look for fruits first and then went to the stream and fill bottles with fresh water. When your bag was full of delicious mangos and bananas, you made for the stream. On your way through the jungle, you heard some weird noises. Curiosity made you to go there and check it out. You gasped surprised when you found hot springs. You checked them carefully and the water turned out not to be too hot, just perfect for a bath. You took off your shirt and tore it up into long strips to mark the way to this place. Apparently, you were going to surprise Gabriel tonight.     

    When you got back to your campsite on the beach, you saw the fire started. On the grate there were two fishes roasting slowly. Next to them was the pot with some beans.     

    You plumped next to him, sighing from relief. Your bag was very heavy. Gabriel started to take out water bottles and fruits.     

    “You should take me with you. It’s too heavy for you.”     

    “Someone had to stay here and cook dinner. It paid off. I found something interesting in the jungle. The flashlights are still working, right?” you asked him.     

    “Some of them. You’re not planning to be in the jungle after sunset, right?” Gabriel looked at you suspiciously.     

    “Come on, Gabe! We’ve been here for almost three weeks now and the only animals we saw were parrots, spiders, and snakes. And we still have our guns. Don’t be a chicken, Mr. Vaughn. Or are you really scared of this tiny tropical forest?”     

    You were clearly teasing with him. He loved challenges, which were one of the first things you had learned about him.     

    “You’re crazy, you know that?”     

    “I know and I’m very proud of it,” you said, making him laugh.     

    When Gabriel was watching your dinner, you went to the provisional tent you had built after the crash. You put into your bag anything you would need, like towels and clothes to change after the bath. You almost already could feel the hot water on your skin.     

    The dinner was great, especially grilled bananas. They were a perfect dessert, mushy and so sweet. You missed sweets a lot.     

    “Are you ready for the surprise?” you asked him, when you finished cleaning after the meal you had.     

    “Why I have this strange feeling that it won’t be anything good?” he asked, putting out the fire.     

    “Don’t be such a pessimist. I promise you that it will be an amazing experience. It’s not so far away and if anyone finds us here, they will wait for us. I left a note in the visible place. Let’s go now!”      
  
  
                                                                                 ***  
  
    On your way there, you didn’t talk much. You focused on keeping yourselves safe from all of the jungle’s threats.     

    When you were close to your destination, you took Gabriel’s hand and asked him to close his eyes. He argued with you for a few moments but in the end, he did what you asked him for.     

    “Trust me, Gabe. I won’t let you fall,” you said, trying not to laugh because of his hesitation.     

    “It’s easy to say when you have your eyes open.”     

    “Just few more steps.” You smirked and stopped when you saw the hot spring. “You can open your eyes now.”     

    You looked at him, smiling at his surprised face. That was definitely something he didn’t expect. All you have to do was to find some rocks and wood for a small fire. It took you less than half an hour.     

    “I hope you’re not shy,” you said, taking off your shoes, shorts, and shirt. “Turn around and don’t peek.”     

    When you were sure he was looking in the opposite direction, you got rid of your bra and panties and quickly stepped into the hot water. A small moan of pleasure escaping your lips is  what made Gabriel look in your direction. Well, he took a glance when the lower half of your body was already underwater. He gulped seeing your naked back. His pulse rate went up immediately.     

    “Come on!” you hurried him. “The water is wonderful. I won’t look,” you promised, turning around.     

    It took him about a minute to get into the hot spring. He almost purred from pleasure that this bath was giving to him.     

    “I’m taking back everything I’ve said about this trip here. It was a really good idea, (Name).”     

    “I wish I could find this place earlier. My bruises would heal faster,” you said, getting closer to him.     

    Gabriel’s hair got damp because of the steam and you stretched out your hand to ruffle them. You started to laugh because of his wild look when he leaned forward and kiss you. You broke the kiss and moved back. You wanted it for so long but when it happened, you did not know what to think. Did he kiss you because he felt something for you or he did it in the heat of the moment?     

    “W-Why did you kiss me?” you asked, trying to keep your hopes locked away.     

    “Uninhabited island, hot spring, and a beautiful girl,” Gabriel responded, grinning.     

    “So you kissed me because there’s nobody else here?” You were taken aback.     

    “(Name), I was just joking,” he said quickly, reaching for your hand and bringing you closer to him.     

    “That was a nasty joke,” you said, looking at him, though you just wanted to run away from here.     

    “I’m sorry. I hope this will compensate for what I’ve said.”     

    Before you could react, he kissed you again. His right hand cupped your face while the left one was on the small of your back, pulling you into him. You gasped in surprise and Gabriel used it to slide his tongue into your mouth, deepening the kiss. You succumbed to temptation and kissed him back. You couldn’t resist to this sweet making out.     

    You didn’t know if that was a matter of you being here all alone or maybe this hot spring or that he was so into you what you could feel that underwater. One-night stands weren’t your style, but now you didn’t care about it. You wanted him so badly that your conscience and common sense were sent away. You raised your arms and wrapped them around his neck, bringing him even closer to you.     

    Somehow Gabriel found a spot under the water to sit and he pulled you on his lap. You were straddling him now, his hard member rubbing gently against your stomach.     

    “Are you sure?” he breathed during the break for some air.     

    “I’m sure like nothing else in this world,” you whispered. “I’m so into you, Gabriel,” you said before kissing him.     

    You felt his hands on your breasts. They fit perfectly into his large palms. He massaged them, his thumbs making circles on your perky nipples. You moaned into his mouth, biting his lower lip. Gabriel lifted you so you were kneeling, your breasts were above the water surface now. A second later, he broke the kiss and his hot mouth was on your chest, his tongue was licking the wet skin and his lips were sucking your hard buds. It was very hard to breathe when he was sending your mind into oblivion.     

    “Please!” you moaned loudly.     

    Your nails were digging into the flesh of his back, leaving pink trails on the skin. Everything inside of you was screaming for him to touch you, to kiss you, and to take you. What he did to you was amazingly pleasurable but it was torture.     

    “Please… take me now,” you begged him.     

    At the same time, his lips crashed on yours and his hard member slid into you. You smiled when Gabriel moaned from pleasure. He felt so good as if he was made specifically for you. Your hips swiftly found the common rhythm. Having sex in a hot bath was a completely new experience for both of you, but it only spiced things up. It was wild and passionate as well as sweet and gentle. None of your dreams could compare to this.     

    Gabriel was an amazing kisser. His hot tongue was claiming every inch of your mouth, fighting with yours for domination. The hot spring made you both turned on more than ever before.     

    You felt his hands sliding down along your spine and you squeaked when he grabbed your bum, squeezing it gently. That made you want to move faster, the knot inside of you tightened and you wanted to finally feel the pleasure that would be consuming you entirely. After he brought you closer to him his member hit your g-spot and that sent you into a screaming, moaning, and sweet oblivion of pure bliss. Your body tensed, your walls were clenching around him when you climaxed with his name on you swollen lips. Gabriel reached his orgasm a few seconds later. You loved all the moans and growls that left his mouth when the pleasure took over his mind and body.     

    You rested your head on his, your foreheads touching as you were gasping for air.     

    “Did you mean it?” he asked quietly.     

    “Meant what?” You looked at him puzzled.     

    “When you said that you were into me,” Gabriel answered, wrapping his arms around you.     

    You blushed even more than you already were from the steam that hot spring was producing. You should know better that it was nothing that could escape his senses even if he wasn’t using the chip. You became a bit nervous not knowing where this conversation was heading.     

    “Yes, I did mean it. I guess it’s time to confess that I… I love you, Gabriel.”     

    You looked down not wanting to see his reaction. You were too scared that he might reject you. He surprised you by cupping your face and making you to look straight into his wonderful blue-green eyes.     

    “Good to know that I’m not the only one,” he said, smiling.     

    You gave him a surprised look. For the first time in a very long time your mind process information.     

    “I love you too, (Name).”     

    Before you could say anything, Gabriel caught your lips into a sweet kiss. You had never been that happy in your entire life.     

***     

    Two days later the CyberCom found you and you could go back to your normal life. You were afraid that the agency’ s policy wouldn’t let you be together, but Lillian said that she was okay with your relationship as long as you were going to do your job as you always did. That day Gabriel asked you to move in with him. Your life couldn’t be better.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gabriel, Lillian or Intelligence US TV series. They all belong to their rightful owners.  
> The plot belongs to me and the person who requested this story.


End file.
